The objective of the Immunology Core is to provide the infrastructure necessary for the characterization of th innate and adaptive immune responses to infectious agents (viruses and bacteria and their products) and provide standardized testing for potential vaccine candidates, including proteins produced within the Biologic Molecule Production BSL-3 and BSL-4 Cores. Another objective of the ICSMAC will be to serve as a facilitat between the Boston University Medical Center Transgenic Core (see below) and the NEIDL in order to provic transgenic and mutant mice for investigators. These mice will be used for the characterization of the inna and adaptive immune responses to model pathogens in the whole animal context. The Immunology Core will provide two essential services: (i) basic cell enumeration and separation services for both human and animal cells using both magnetic separation and FACS cell sorting techniques, and (ii) monoclonal antibody isolation and production against intact BSL-4 viral agents, recombinant proteins and other purified antigens from BSL-4 and BSL3 organisms as needed.